Poco a Poco
by connorbadboy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha consiguió muchas cosas por las cuales luchó, pero estaba olvidando algo muy importante...su hijo le tiene miedo / one-shot xD lo cree junto a una amiga, espero que les guste, tiene final feliz ah


Cuando te propones algo lo cumples ¿no es así, Uchiha Sasuke?. Juraste reconstruir tu clan y mírate ahora, ahí sentado mientras vez a esa pequeña copia de ti, con negros cabellos azabache como tus propios cabellos, el es idéntico a ti salvo por el color de sus ojos, sus ojos grandes y verdes como los de su madre. ¿Te sientes orgulloso?, asientes un poco triste, tu hijo de cuatro cortos años te tiene miedo.

Cuando Sakura tiene tiempo de llevar a su hijo a casa de sus amigos cercanos tu hijo se siente triste, ese niño se pregunta porque su padre no lo trata como los demás padres tratan a sus hijos. El pequeño observa a rokudaime-sama jugar con el pequeño Minato, sentir la risita de su amiguito rubio le rompe el corazón por que tu nunca lo haz hecho reír con cosquillas. El pequeño observa a Sai-san dibujar junto a su hijo Isaino, le da risa su nombre pero sabe que si rie tu lo observaras con esa mirada que a el le da pesadillas en la noche, esa mirada tan poderosa hace que tu hijo tiemble bajo sus sabanas, pero no llora, tu le dijiste que no llorara por que quieres que sea fuerte. Tu hijo observa a Shikamaru-san, tu hijo lo admira por que a pesar de que el siempre esta ocupado siempre tiene un tiempo para jugar un juego aburrido con su hija Shikamari, tu pequeño hijo sueña con compartir contigo sin que lo estés regañando como tu padre lo hacia contigo ¿lo recuerdas, Uchiha Sasuke?

¿Recordaste no es así?, tu padre nunca valoraba, a tu parecer, lo que tu lograbas. Siempre quisiste que te mirara con orgullo como el miraba a tu hermano Itachi, nunca conseguiste una sonrisa de tu padre pero tu madre que era tan dulce y buena siempre te decía que a pesar de todo el se sentía orgulloso de ti. Tu no le creías del todo.

Ahora tu hijo esta frente a ti, entrenando arduamente la bola de fuego que tu a su edad no sabias hacer, y te sientes orgulloso...pero no lo demuestras, como tu padre. Sakura llama al pequeño y tu hijo hace una pequeña reverencia frente a ti y tu asientes con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía retirarse, no le dijiste que lo estaba haciendo bien, no dijiste una sola palabra y extrañamente te dolió tu propio silencio.

Callado y sigiloso te acercaste a la cocina en donde tu esposa Sakura le daba una merienda a tu hijo y observaste sin que ellos lo notaran, tu hijo estaba triste, pero no lloraba.

\- no te preocupes Itachi, no por que tu padre no te diga las cosas es porque no esta orgulloso de ti, ¡por supuesto que lo esta!

-mamá... me duele aquí

Tu hijo señala su corazón mientras se encoje de hombros, tu esposa se arrodilla frente a tu hijo y lo abraza fuerte, tu hijo se sobresalta y tiembla, pero no llora, el es muy fuerte. Tu te alejas de ahí sintiéndote vació, ¿no querías cambiar las injusticias? tal vez ya estabas en un lugar mejor, estabas aconsejando a Naruto y siendo su mano derecha, juntos hicieron Konoha un lugar mejor...pero tu hogar, tu hogar seguía como siempre lo recordabas, una madre dulce, un hijo triste y un padre malo.

Pronto tu hijo se acerco a donde tu estabas y no te dirigió la mirada,mas bien encontró mas interesante el suelo. Le diste permiso para volver a entrenar y tu seguiste observando como si nada hubiese cambiado en ti. Tu orgullo te consumía hasta los tuétanos mientras veías a tu hijo lograr una perfecta bola de fuego de su propio tamaño. EL niño sonrió leve y luego te miro asustado, el creía que le dirías lo mismo: "no es suficiente, entrena mas", pero tu ya lo habías decidido, habías decidido cambiar mientras había tiempo, tu hijo ya tenia cuatro años pero tu molesto mejor amigo Uzumaki y tu molesta y amada esposa Sakura te enseñaron que a pesar del tiempo siempre cabía la posibilidad de cambiar para bien.

\- bien hecho Itachi

Tu hijo te miro abriendo sus ojos verdes a mas no poder e inconscientemente abrió la boca formando una perfecta O.

-yo no pude lograr hacer eso hasta mas o menos los 6 años, me...me siento orgulloso de ti

A tu pequeño se le sonrojaron las mejillas y con sus voz quebrada te dijo gracias. Ambos sonrieron leve y así mismo como al segundo después ambos volvieron a su rostro serio otra vez, notaste a Sakura sonreír desde la ventana y tu corazón volvió a llenarse de algo cálido.

Itachi salio corriendo tiempo después, al fin y al cabo aun era un pequeño, pero era tan educado que eso también te llenaba de orgullo, tu hijo era el mejor de todos, tu lo sentías así, tu hijo era lo mejor que te había pasado desde que Sakura acepto al fin ser tu esposa. Tu amas a tu hijo por sobre todas las cosas y no dudarías en dar tu vida por el si fuese necesario, ¿ya es hora de demostrarlo?, "si" respondes mentalmente mientras te diriges a su habitación en donde nuevamente observas sin ser visto.

-tu padre te lo dijo, ¿no te sientes contento?

-mhp

Sonreíste al notar el parecido que tenían ustedes dos, tu pequeño hijo asintió con tu monosílabo preferido.

-¿pero...?

\- me sentí extraño...

-¿como extraño?

-nunca lo había hecho

-pero lo hizo, Itachi, el esta orgulloso de ti

-madre, ¿que es esto que siento en el pecho ahora?, no es dolor...creo que me siento bien

Ya al llegar la noche, te hallaste acostado al lado de tu esposa, pero no podías dormir, las palabras de tu hijo representaban perfectamente lo que tu también estabas sintiendo.

-Sasuke, hoy hiciste bien

-se sintió extraño

-Itachi me dijo lo mismo, pero deberías hacerlo mas seguido, luego ya no sera tan extraño, y le darás una infancia hermosa a tu hijo

-hmp-asentiste

\- pero entiendo, poco a poco para que tu orgullo Uchiha no sea dañado

-poco a poco

Ambos sonrieron y tu la besaste. Poco a poco cambiarías, después de todo un cambio tan rápido da miedo, y estabas pensando hacer pequeñas cosas para ganar el amor de tu hijo, como ir a darle las buenas noches, jugar con el o hasta dibujar, cosquillas era mucho, eso ya seria extraño en ambos. No podías esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

**mi primer one-shot SasuSaku family, lancen tomates si quieren e-e xD gracias por leer :B**


End file.
